Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?
by Handprints
Summary: [AbstractDescriptive]Ever thought that maybe it isn't the wolf's fault at all? Maybe, all he wanted was to get back at his ancestor's killers. And Little Red just happens to be the daughter of the killer. Updated to End.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**It began with once upon a time…**_

They had lived in the forest with prosperity. Living off the life the forest radiated. Growing older together with happiness running through their veins.

_**Then man came…**_

A child was born carrying the symbol of a hunter. A hunter who would start a great war. The war never came. He never lived up to his full prophecy, though he was held as an amazing hunter, killing off entire animal populations and bringing food to his village.

_**And the forest dwellers died…**_

The child had destroyed them. He had destroyed the ones who lived without fear. But there were those that had escaped, barely.

_**And the forest wanted its revenge…**_

But it was too late. The child was dead.

_**But his blood ran through the veins of another…**_

And her life changed the moment she set foot on that trip to grandmother's house.

**_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf…_**


	2. The Forest

**Chapter One**

**The Forest**

Darkness blanketed the forest, its shadows burrowing themselves into the crevices and cracks, leaving nothing touched by the innocent light of autumn. The wind caressed the multicolored leaves gently as it danced throughout the wood, its rhythm keeping pace with the silence of this terrifying place. Leaves floated to the ground as if the trees were weeping. They lay on the untouched forest floor without life, without anything but the depressing mood of this particular wood.

Silence masked the darkness of the once wondrous place that many knew as a haven. It was the life of the land, feeding the people and giving them hope that everything would stay as beautiful as this forest. But that dream faded as did those people. Now the forest stood for all eternity as an immortal reminder of how cruel the evilness of one person could be.

One person who had grown up here. One person who people looked to as a leader. One person who was too powerful for their own good. One person who had no idea what force he was reckoning with…

He had died, leaving behind a family. A family who had no idea that the symbol he bore would bring grief upon them. Upon one in particular.

Ruins were left. Ruins of giant stone buildings. Places filled with happiness, not sorrow, as they were filled with now. If one stopped and listened close enough they might still be able to hear the shrieks of them. Of the lost. Of the dead. But not only of the lost men, killed in this ancient civilization. No, of the dead… killed by the children of those men. These ruins were older than many thought, and had been the homes of the animals before they had disappeared.

But who would enter such a place? Who would dare venture into the enchanted forest known to the world as a place of death? Who would want to come face to face with the sadness those people had suffered?

A light flickered in the distance, coming closer through the silent darkness. It was guided by a strong hand. The light, fed by the awe of one individual, watched its surroundings with a wide mouth. Never had a living soul entered the forest, not since the death of the forest dwellers. And yet, here stood a girl, cloaked in red. Her brown eyes gazed at the ruins in front of her.

"Hello?" She whispered to no one. Her voice drifted through the trees, breaking the chains of silence the forest had been caught in. She shivered and pulled down her hood to reveal flowing brown hair that the wind picked up with ease.

"Is anyone in here?" She asked. Her brows knit in puzzlement. "I could have sworn that I saw something a moment ago." She murmured to herself. Her feet brought her quietly to the wall of the largest ruin. There, on the wall, was an unlit torch. She hastily lit it with her own. Light broke across the wall, scaring away the dark shadows that loomed there.

"Hello?" She said again, her back to the wall now. She shook her head and sat. "I have a funny feeling I'm lost." Now, as light lit her body, any onlooker could see she was carrying a large basket in the same hand as the light, balancing the basket on her tiny finger as she clamped the torch in the others. She set the basket down beside her and opened the top to reveal an assortment of food. Bread, cheese, milk, vegetables.

"Well, now." She said with a sigh. "What is grandmother going to think with me being lost in a forest like this? Certainly she won't be happy." The girl shook her head from side to side then sighed again. "Oh well, at least it seems deserted. What would I to do if I were not alone?" She asked herself quietly, laughing a bit at the thought. She knew very well that this forest had been deserted since the days after her father's death. A shiver went down her spine again and she stood.

"Perhaps I should go. No need to put myself in the path of danger if I happen to not be alone." She couldn't help but feel that she was not alone, not matter how much faith she had in the stories told by the villagers. And from the depths of the ruins, ruins that were covered with shrubs and trees, two, large, gray eyes blinked. The girl turned just in time to see them blink once more. She cocked her head to the side and waited to see the eyes blink once more, but they didn't open again. Shaking her head she took hold of her torch and returned to the path she had been on before coming to the ruins.

"Don't be silly, Rebecca." She reassured herself. "You're alone."

But she was very wrong.

And would soon find out, that not all stories have a happy ending.


	3. His Eyes

**Chapter Two**

**His Eyes**

It had been a sad day for the forest when the man had come. The man with the symbol marked upon his calf. They could feel the eerie calm of the wind as he and his men galloped through the wood. But they couldn't do a thing. They had no way to stop him, even if they did know what he was going to do. Days later the forest lay silent. The bodies of the forest dwellers bloodying the paths. He had killed them.

He had killed almost every single animal.

The only ones escaping him were the wolf. And even they had barely escaped. But now, on those same paths the men galloped and the animals had lay, a girl walked. Her pace was quick and her eyes constantly searching the terrain in front of her. Her little red hood stood out against the dark, gray, lifeless forest.

It was the perfect thing for those stunning gray eyes to chase.

She didn't know that he was behind her, watching her, following her until much later. Not until she had traversed farther into the depths of the forest. He was quiet. His ears pricked for any noises, and his paws keeping in perfect rhythm with her feet. It was his moment to seek revenge. And he could do it. He could kill her. He quickened his pace and then prepared to spring on her, his hind legs itching with annoyance as his mind waited for that moment. That one. Perfect. Moment.

And he would have too. He could have sprung a second later. But an owl hooted in the tree above him. The girl jumped at the sudden noise and, dropping her basket and her torch, ran. The wolf growled as he watched her disappear into the distance. The stupid, stupid bird had cost him his revenge. With a snarl he began after the girl, his paws pushing him forward on the dusty pathway.

It didn't take him long to catch up to her. He, of course, was much faster. But then again, she was driven by fear, making her do extraordinary things like leap across the ditch which stood in her way. The wolf, snarling at his frustration, leap too, barely making it to the opposite side. His hind legs dangled as his front paws scratched at the earth. Finally he pulled himself up just to see a large object come towards him.

He ducked, the branch hitting him in his shoulder and making him yelp with terror and pain. But he scrambled to his feet and faced the girl. She stood, her hood down and her eyes wild with fear and anger. She raised the branch again but the wolf jumped, biting hard on the wood. He fell to the ground with the branch in his mouth only to realize that she was off again, running for her life.

Frustration drove the wolf wild as he began the chase again, this time able to catch up to her with no problem. She was a petite girl, short for her age. This made it easy for the large wolf to leap over her head and land on the other side of her. He turned and snarled, creeping closer as she trembled and began to cry.

"Please don't." She whispered as a grin spread across the wolf's maw. Pleased with his easy catch, he snarled and jumped forward. The girl shrieked and jumped out of the way, her brown eyes wide with fear. "Please!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Someone help me!"

"No one is here to help you, little girl." The wolf said, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight. The girl gasped and scrambled backwards, still lying on the ground after leaping out of the way. The wolf moved closer to her, his stormy gray eyes sparkling with adrenaline he felt as he went in for the kill.

Suddenly hoof beats thundered down the path and a giant black horse erupted from the foliage only a little ways away. The wolf jumped back in surprise as the stallion reared, his pelt black as the night and his eyes holding a boldness to them that made the wolf shiver. The rider, a large man with an axe in one hand and the reins in another, jumped from the horse and threw the axe in the wolf's direction. Yelping, the wolf leaped through the foliage, disappearing the same way the horse and rider had appeared.

The girl cowered in the shadows and watched the rider walk forward; he retrieved his axe then tied it to the horses side then started in her direction. He reached out to her, his big hand rough and callused. The girl knew this man had to be a wood cutter, for there was no man in her village with hands like that but the wood cutter.

"It is alright." The man said, a thick accent making his words seem as rough as he looked. "I mean no harm. I heard scream from edge of forest." The girl took his hand and shivered as she stood. "What is your name?"

"Rebecca." She said with eyes wide in fear. "But my family calls me Red."

"I am Peter." He said slowly. "I am wood cutter in village next to forest. What are you doing all alone in forest so late at night?" She turned around; making sure the path behind her was still deserted.

"I am on my way to my grandmother's house. She lives in the village I assume you are speaking off. Her name is Rosa and she is very ill. I was going to bring her food, but I lost my basket in the wood."

"No big loss." Peter said gently. "I will take you to village. Here," He held out his hand and helped Rebecca up onto his horse. He jumped up behind her and turned the horse around then began to walk slowly down the path. Rebecca sighed, finally feeling safe. But she couldn't help shivering; something wasn't right.

As they walked in silence all Rebecca could hear was the growling of the wolf still in her mind. But it seemed stronger, and it seemed louder. She shook her head in dismay then gasped. The growl wasn't in her head at all. No, the growl was coming from in front of her and the horse. Lining the edge of the path, in the shadows so they were barely visible, sat wolves of all shapes and sizes.

"Stop!" She hissed to Peter, who seemed unaware of the danger surrounding them. "You mustn't go any farther!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Forest is safe. No worries." He said, shrugging off what she had said.

"No! You must stop! You cannot go any farther or else-" But she couldn't finish her sentence because all around them the wolves began to crawl onto the path. The horse whinnied in fear and stopped, backing up and swinging his mighty head from side to side. The wolves jumped. Three attached themselves onto the horse's hind and it screamed in terror. Peter growled in frustration but was soon brought down by two wolves who wrestled him to the ground. The wolf that Rebecca had been running from before now watched her, the same stormy grey eyes glimmering with excitement.

"NO!" She screamed as it leaped. She fell backwards, her hood ripping slightly on the axe that hung off the side of the horse, tied to the saddle where Peter had sat only moments before. The wolf landed in front of her and she scrambled away.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" He growled.

"NO!"


	4. The Cottage

The Wolf leapt, his eyes wild with something Rebecca couldn't recognize. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, instead she watched as the Wolf got closer and closer. She quickly hid her head in her cloak and felt as teeth took hold of her arm. Pain shot through her body and she began to kick out with her legs violently. She knew she must have hit something because she could no longer feel the sharp teeth in her flesh.

With as much strength as she could muster she pushed herself up and gasped as she lowered her hood. There, lying on the path, were dead wolves. Many of them killed by the axe of Peter, others by the hooves of the horse. Some slunk away through the darkness, others yelped in pain. But one, the one she knew would be alive, sat over the bodies of his fellow wolves. He searched the corpses, pain clouding his eyes.

A hand rested slowly on Rebecca's shoulder and she jumped. Peter steadied her and shook his head. "It is alright, Little Red." He whispered, guiding her towards the pathway. "We must go quickly." Rebecca nodded and took one more glance at the Wolf then began to walk quickly. They had almost gotten away, cloaked by the silent darkness that surrounded the wood once again, when a snarl broke through the eerie silence like a knife. Rebecca and Peter stopped in their tracks, their hearts pounding.

"Walk." Peter whispered. Rebecca nodded carefully, her brown eyes full of fear and tears that began to run down her face, cutting through the dirt that covered her skin. But she didn't walk, she ran. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, only turning once to see what was happening. But she shouldn't have turned. Because there, lying bedraggled and torn, was Peter. And the Wolf stood over him, his teeth gleaming with blood. A tiny cry escaped her and she turned sharply, now running for her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like the darkness was creeping up on her, like if she stopped she would be swallowed up. And this thought lingered in her mind as she ran. She had been running for who knew how long, but she knew she couldn't stop. Not yet. Every time her limbs seemed too tired to go on, the snarl of the Wolf entered her mind, driving her forward. Soon she felt as if the darkness had indeed swallowed her, for all she could feel was tingling and all she could see was blackness.

Was she dead? No, she couldn't be. She could still feel her heart pounding. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump…

The darkness lifted though and now she could see a white light, practically blinding her. Or maybe it wasn't… She couldn't quite tell anymore, everything was so confusing. A voice echoed in her mind as her body stopped tingling.

"Who is she?"

"Is she still alive?"

"She looks dead."

"She's not dead you idiot."

"No, she's breathing, see?"

She felt something poke her in the chest and coughed, her eyes opening barely as she put a hand over he heart. Gasping for air, she turned over and coughed again.

"See, she's alive."

"What's going on? What- is that a girl? Watch out, I'm coming through." Another voice entered the conversation. It was soft, like silk or velvet. Rebecca smiled. 'Yes.' She thought 'Like velvet'. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and shivered. With a sigh she opened her eyes; this time wide so she could see ho it was that was there.

A few faces looked at her with concerned frowns. She smiled and studied each of them. There were four, three of them very young and the other… Her age. He had curly brown hair with stunning green eyes. He smiled back at her. His hair, a rich color of bark, was gently caressed by the wind as he helped her sit up. She coughed again and then realized where she was.

"The Wolf!" She cried, trying to stand. The three younger boys backed away as she pushed herself to her feet. She wheeled around, trying to find out where she was. The trees here were much closer together, but she happened to be in a clearing. At the far end of the clearing sat a large log house. Smoke billowed from the chimney and a tiny fire burned beside the house. Rebecca knit her brows then turned to the older boy.

"Where am I?" He gave her a concerned look then turned to the other boys.

"Go check on supper." He said softly. The three exchanged glances then off they went. Rebecca watched them go but turned back to the boy as they disappeared into the cottage. "My name is Philip."

"Rebecca, or Red as my family calls me. Now please, where am I?" She asked as the two began to walk.

"You are in a forest, just north of a tiny village." He said, looked at his feet.

"Still? I'm still in the forest?" She kicked the ground then huffed angrily.

"My father should be back soon, he can probably take you out of the forest and to the village." Philip offered.

"Thank you, Philip." Remembering Peter she frowned. "What is your father's name?" Philip gave her a strange look then cleared his throat.

"Peter." Rebecca let a little cry escape her again. "What? What is wrong, Rebecca?" He put his hand on her shoulder as she turned away from him.

"I'm so sorry. But your father is dead."

"What? He's… He's dead?" Rebecca turned to face him again and nodded. "It's my entire fault. The Wolf was chasing me, and he tried to help but-"

"What wolf?" Philip cut her off. She swallowed and then hung her head.

"There was a wolf. And he was after me." She said quietly.

"Come." Philip took hold of her arm and led her towards his cabin. The two entered it to the smell of cooking meat. The smell reminded Rebecca how hungry she was and as if on cue, her stomach growled. Philip grabbed a gun off the wall and then turned to her. "We must stay here. It is not safe outside." He shut the door and locked it then turned to the three boys who were setting the table.

"Is she staying?"

"Where's father?"

"Go lock up the house." Philip commanded them. They exchanged fearful glances then did as he asked. Philip sighed then turned back to Rebecca. "Go eat, you must be hungry. You will stay here until it is safe."

"When will it be safe?" Rebecca asked, sitting herself at the table.

"I don't know."

Just then there was a knock at the cottage door. Philip wheeled around. "Who is it?" He yelled. There was no answer. One of the three boys suddenly burst into the room, his eyes wild with fear.

"There's a wolf outside! It's _the_ wolf!"


	5. Lost Innocence?

**Author Notes:** In answer to your questions… He said his name was Peter after Rebecca introduced herself, and, as you will find out later in the book, he's a woodcutter for a certain reason and has money for a certain reason. I won't say anymore than that. wink. Also, thank you for your reviews they are absolutely wonderful. I love hearing what people think about my writing. Also, about the whole "why hasn't Philip really noticed his father is dead?" thing, he hasn't because the first worry in his mind is the Wolf. They've had trouble with that little bugger before. wink again

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca let out a little gasp and then put her hand on the table to steady herself. The Wolf? He was here. She began to feel a bit dizzy and her arm began to throb painfully. She looked down and remembered the wound the Wolf had given her. It had stopped bleeding, the cloak fabric acting as a sort of bandage, but it hurt more than anything Rebecca had ever felt before.

There was another knock at the door, making Rebecca jump. Philip looked over at her and noticed the wound she was staring at. With a concerned look in his eyes he turned to the boy who had come in.

"Edward, get her a wet rag and help her tend to her wound. But first go and get your brothers and tell them to come here, and hurry." Edward did as he was asked and returned a moment later with his two brothers. As Edward helped Rebecca with her wound Philip took the other two aside.

"Listen to me, Jacob and Daniel. Father is dead. I know, I _know_. We will have time to mourn for him later, but right now we have to get rid of that Wolf." Jacob and Daniel exchanged glances, both with frustrated looks on their faces.

"Father is dead?" Jacob said, his blue eyes prickling with tears. Philip knit his brows together and heaved a large sigh.

"Father would have wanted you to be strong." His voice, velvety and gentle, coaxed the two from feeling utter sadness. "We have to be brave." The older boy looked at the two and could feel his heart ripping in half. Everything he had worked for, everything him and his father had worked for, was coming to a crashing halt. "And whatever you do, do _not_ let yourself be seen by villagers if you need to run."

Rebecca listened closely, hearing snippets of the boy's conversation. Why did they not want to be seen by villagers? And why was Philip being so secretive? A bang on the door brought Rebecca back to reality and she looked down at Edward. He had finished tending to her wound and smiled up at her. She smiled back then turned her attention on Philip.

"Rebecca." That was all he said. Her name. He had her standing with that one word, though. She walked briskly over to him, her skirt catching on a loose nail that jutted out of the floorboard. She pulled her skirt away from the nail, ripping the fabric slightly, but doing no large amount of harm to the dress.

"What can I do?" She asked him, keeping a keen eye on the window in case the Wolf came crashing through it at any moment.

"What do you think you can do?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow. "If you are not capable of helping, then don't offer. But-"

"Do not underestimate my capability. I can help." She said boldly, her eyes fiery and fierce, something she had never really had to use before. Philip seemed taken aback by this statement. At first glance, Rebecca looked like a little, innocent girl who could not take care of herself. But now, there was something else.

"Fine. Here," Philip grabbed an axe from off the wall where it was kept and handed it to her. Rebecca took it without reluctance and stood beside him. "Now we wait."

"For?"

Bang. Bang. Bang. BANG. BANG!

"For that." He whispered. There was one more bang at the door and Philip backed up, pulling Rebecca along with him. Bang. The two sighed and exchanged glances. Bang. Rebecca built up her anger so she would have no problem hitting the Wolf with all her strength. Bang. Philip glanced at Rebecca. What was it that drew him to her? Bang. The wolf, on the other side of the door, howled in frustration.

Bang.

The door flew open and the body of the wolf came through, landing on the wood floor. His snarling, growling face turned and faced the two. Those stunning, blue eyes, resting only on Rebecca. With a fierce growl he leapt. Rebecca froze, though. She couldn't do it. She couldn't do it. But… She had to! She _had _to!

She raised the axe, ready to swing it at the wolf, but she was caught by surprise as something pushed her forward. The axe fell to the ground, skidding across the floor. Philip yelled something that Rebecca couldn't make out and she turned over, trying desperately to make sense of what was going on. She realized, now, that there were two wolves. One, she saw, had been behind her. It was now creeping towards her, black eyes boring into her. The other Wolf, the _one_, was now pawing at Philip, who was warding him off with the sharp end of the weapon. Edward, Daniel and Jacob were shouting things from the other end of the cottage, but they were too afraid to do anything.

Rebecca let out a tiny cry then reached for the axe, tears streaming down her face all the while. Behind her, though, the other wolf came after her, ripping at the bottom of her dress and pawing at her legs. She could tell she had been hurt because blood was dripping down her calf and the warmth of it made her shiver. _Help!_ Her mind was crying out. _Help me! Please!_

Her fingers wrapped around the axe handle. She pulled it towards her, the weight seeming ten times what it actually was. With all her effort she lifted it and turned to face the cold, black eyes of the wolf. She sat there, like a child, her eyes closed and the axe raised. If she swung it, she would no longer be innocent. But, if she didn't, there was a chance that she could keep that innocence… But die.

There was a bang, a yelp and a sob.

And one wolf lay dead.


	6. Truth and True Love

Rebecca sobbed again, tears streaming down her face. She dropped the axe and put her hand over her eyes. A hand lay on her shoulder and she looked up. The Wolf was standing over the body of the other one, his eyes wide in sadness. Philip looked down at her, a bloody axe in his hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. She nodded then saw the Wolf turn to them.

"He only wants me. He won't rest until he has me. _Me_." Another sob escaped her and she looked tearfully up at Philip. "What did I ever do?" But her question wasn't answered because a snarl escaped the Wolf's maw. It was one that made Rebecca shiver, and no ordinary shiver either. The snarl was truly heart breaking. It came from the pit of the Wolf's stomach, bringing all the pain it felt out into the open. Rebecca could hear the sadness in it, and yet, she couldn't understand why the Wolf wanted her dead.

She shivered again, her body shuddering. "Go." She whispered to Philip. "Go now." Philip shook his head and pulled her up.

"No." He gave her a stern look then glanced at the three boys, cowering in the corner. He nodded to them and they left, moving quickly and leaving out the back window. He then turned back to her. "I have nothing to lose anymore. So I might as well put my faith in something new."

"And that would be?" She asked him, eyeing the Wolf carefully.

"You."

"Enough!" Rebecca hadn't heard the Wolf talk very much, but he seemed to have a commanding air to him when he did. Both snapped their attention to him and he crept forward.

"What do you want from me?" Rebecca yelled at the Wolf, her eyes gleaming with fear, anger and sadness all at the same time.

"Murderer."

"No!"

"Murderer."

No!"

"MURDERER!" The Wolf leapt again, aiming right at Rebecca. But it was too late for the Wolf; Philip pushed her out of the way, the two landing in the middle of the room. The Wolf yelped as he fell, and without hesitation the two ran. A horse was tied carefully behind the house and it stood, grazing lazily while everything had happened inside. Philip led Rebecca there quickly, startling the horse. With a swift hand he untied it, helped Rebecca up, then got on himself. The two were just about to leave as the Wolf came crashing out of the house, snarling in frustration. Philip gave the horse a kick, but there was no need, as soon as the horse heard the snarl it was off, racing through the clearing. With the Wolf hot on their heels, the only thing they worried about was getting to safety, but soon they had lost him. The horse continued on, though, not stopping until it got to a sparsely wooded area.

Rebecca got off, her mind racing with what had just happened. Philip came up behind her and pointed down the path.

"That is where the village is. We will go there and get as many men as we can. Then we will be able to kill the Wolf." Rebecca shook her head.

"_Not_ until you tell me why the Wolf is chasing me. I am assuming you know, since you seemed quite aware that this wood was indeed housing wolves." She said, heaving a sigh.

"Your father, what was his name?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"Patrick." Rebecca eyed Philip carefully. Why did he want to know?

"I thought so. Your father was born with a reason, I'm sure you know. He was born to kill, and that he did, very well I might add. _But _he was warned not to kill the Wolf."

"I never heard this. Who was he warned by?"

"My father. My father had met yours on one of his hunting trips. He had heard of your father's mark and knew that this war would indeed come if your father touched the wolves. And he tried, oh yes, your father tried. He had killed off most of them. But you see, the wolves are very vengeful creatures. If you kill their kin, they will not stop until you are dead. And so your father laughed in my father's face."

"He did?"

"Yes. Yes, he did. And he went on anyway, not caring about the consequences." Philip sighed. "Do you know how your father died?"

"Yes, of the fever."

"Not a very noble way to die. It's too bad those wolves didn't get to him when they had the chance."

"Why?"

"Because then the wolves wouldn't be after you now. You carry his blood. They know his blood. They _want_ his blood."

"So they won't stop until they kill me? So I have to die, right? I have to die to stop them from being so… so… murderous?" She said, anger rising in her voice.

"Not unless you can kill every single one of them." He snorted. Rebecca gave him a look, though, that silenced him.

"I refuse to let them kill me." She growled, her voice rising.

"Be _quiet_, will you?" Philip hissed. "And besides, that's why we are going to the village. Well, _you're_ going to the village. So you can tell the villagers what happened and you can get them to kill off that one Wolf. Hopefully if you kill just that one, they'll leave you alone.

"Why aren't you coming?" Rebecca said, her voice quieter now. "Because you can't be seen by them? Like what you were saying to your brothers."

"How did you hear that?"

"I am not deaf." She replied, her eyes rolling slightly.

"Yes. I cannot be seen by them." He replied to her, trying not to look into her eyes.

"Why?"

"God, you ask so many damn questions!" He snapped.

"Fine then, be like that. Good bye, Philip." She turned sharply and walked down the path only to be called back. She turned, his eyes resting gently on her, pleading her silently to not make this harder than it was.

"I am not even supposed to be here. In this country. My father and I snuck in when I was younger. He had been convicted of a crime that he didn't do, so we escaped and came here. And if they catch us…" He trailed off.

"Oh." She said quietly. "But you weren't convicted of the crime, you could come."

"No. Because we broke the law. We left with our father and came into the country, escaping the law."

"But-"

"Rebecca. I cannot come."

"So you're going to stay in the forest all your life? Seems a waste!"

"Rebecca!"

"Philip. Come with me. Please, I'll make sure they don't realize it is you. Besides, if they do, it'll keep them from finding your brothers." It was a lousy plea. Rebecca could see it might not work, but she was desperate. Just then, a snarl came from the bushes. Philip grabbed onto Rebecca's arm and pulled her to the horse. The Wolf's head emerged from the bushes and watched them, a smirk on his maw now. Rebecca would have cried, she was feeling so many emotions right now, but she couldn't. She had run out of tears, and now all she could do was hold onto Philip and hope he would not go.

The Wolf came out, his body looked bedraggled and his fur twisted and ruffled. Philip sighed and gave Rebecca a concerned look. Then, with a kick to the horse, they set off down the path, galloping wildly. He growled then spoke, his voice still that same velvety soft tone.

"Looks like I have no choice."


	7. Calm Before the Storm

Silence lay over the tiny village like a thick, cool blanket. The autumn wind blew gently, making everything seem quiet, calm and controlled. But in every house the lingering fear waited. The fear, something every villager held, took hold of them on nights like these. Nights when the sky is so dark and starless, and the moon is so eerily white. Lanterns hung out front of each house, fending away the shadows that loomed throughout the village.

All was calm. All was quiet. All was peaceful. The villagers lay in their beds; false safeties helping them sleep well. Their dreams were warm, holding them captive like blankets. But blankets can only protect one so much. Thus, their dreams were broken on this night as galloping hooves echoed through the village. The villagers stirred, their hearts pounding as they grabbed their candles, running through the house trying to find their family members.

These villagers lived in fear.

"Come on, Jodie. We're almost there." Philip whispered to the horse, his hands gripping the reins carefully, and his back straight so that Rebecca had something sturdy to hold on to. When they reached the middle of the village, Philip stopped Jodie, panting all the while. Rebecca shivered as she looked to the sky. Where were the stars?

The two got down from the rather tall horse and kept close, their hearts beating quickly. Philip looked around, hoping no villagers would come out. Rebecca wished the opposite. She hoped someone could help them, and fast.

"The Wolf wouldn't come into the village, we're safe for now. But we must find shelter and-" Philip began, but was cut off by a voice behind them. The two whirled around to face a man with a lantern. He was tall, taller than Peter had been, and he had been over six feet.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man growled, his rough voice echoing through the tiny village.

"I am Marcus Delaney and this is Rebecca-"

"Rebecca Smith, sir. My grandmother lives here. Rosa Smith. Do you know her?" A look of relief washed over the large villagers face as he sighed.

"Oh good. Yes, I know her. You nearly gave us all a fright. What are you doing out here so late? No, don't answer that. Come with me, we shall see your grandmother in the morning." Rebecca glanced quickly at Philip. Marcus Delaney?

The two were led to a large house in the middle of the village. It was a beautiful house, newer than the ones around it. There was no doubt this family was very wealthy. Another man greeted them at the entrance, taking Jodie and disappearing towards the stable. When the three entered the house it was dimly lit. The man led them to a darker room, lit only by a few candles. There were a few other men sitting around a table when they entered. But their faces showed the same relief the other man had shown when he realized that Rebecca had family in the village.

"Who is that Callum?" One of them said, pointing to Philip and Rebecca. Philip reached out and pulled Rebecca gently closer, putting his hand on the small of her back in reassurance. She shivered slightly, actually feeling as is he wouldn't let anything hurt her.

"This would be Marcus Delaney and Rebecca Smith, Rosa's granddaughter." The man, Callum, said.

"Well hello there. Why not take a seat." Philip pulled out the chair for Rebecca and she sat, then he took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry I was so intimidating back there. I just… Well, we're sort of keeping eye out for… someone." Callum said, shifting in his seat.

"Give them the whole truth, Callum. They traveled through the forest, _remember_. They probably know more about it than we do. I mean, they _survived_." Philip and Rebecca exchanged glances then cleared his throat.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well… Marcus is it?" Philip nodded and glanced at Rebecca to keep her mouth shut. "There's a creature in the forest, a creature that won't rest until, well… we don't know when it'll rest. But it's killing off our livestock and terrorizing our children. We have no idea what it wants. We've tried to kill it. But-"

"Is it a wolf?" Rebecca spoke up. The men looked a little taken aback, for a proper lady like she normally wouldn't speak up so bluntly. One of them nodded and she shook her head. "It was after us. It is… It is after-"

"-someone." Philip finished for Rebecca, giving her a look that said 'Shut your mouth'. "We aren't sure who, but there is a child he is after. We don't' know what age she or he would be of and we aren't sure if they live in this village or another, closer one. But it has been my job to capture this wolf, and I need your help."

"_Your_ job? And where does Miss Smith here come in with all of this?"

"I was merely passing through the forest and Marcus escorted me out, we had a little encounter with the wolf."

"An encounter with the Wolf? How on earth did you survive?" One of the men asked, his eyes wide in surprise at what Rebecca had just said. Rebecca and Philip exchanged glances and Rebecca looked at her feet, not sure what game Philip was playing at. How much did he want her to say? What was she supposed to do? Callum looked at Rebecca, his eyes soft. He sighed and put a large hand on her shoulder.

"It is late, and I can see how much of a scare you've had. Why don't I show you to a room, Miss Smith. Marcus here will stay, won't you, son?" Philip nodded and got up as Rebecca did. He turned to her and slipped his hand into hers then gave it a quick squeeze. Rebecca left the room without another word, following Callum into the small room where a bed stood. It was a very pretty room, Rebecca noticed. It was obviously a girl's room. There was a mirror in the corner with a hairbrush and perfume bottle neatly set on the tiny table.

"This used to be my daughter, Andrea's, room before she was married. I'm sure you will be comfortable. There are a few dresses she left behind, along with a nightgown that you may wear if you would like. I will bring you to your grandmother tomorrow. Goodnight, Miss Smith." Callum smiled then slipped out, closing the door behind him. Rebecca sighed, took one look around the room and then sat on the bed.

She turned and caught her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was rather messy and her dress was covered in dirt. But something else she noticed shouldn't have been there. Her eyes were so dark, the brown no longer the light, beautiful color it had once been. Now it was a dark, chocolate color almost. In an instant Rebecca found herself in tears. With a shaky hand she pulled a pillow to her face and muffled her sobs, hoping no one would hear. _Why is this happening to me? _Her mind screamed. _When will this nightmare end?_

A knock at the door brought her to her feet, wiping the tears from her eyes. She took a glance in the mirror then opened the door. Philip stood there, his hands trembling. Rebecca knit her brows and opened the door wider, as if saying 'Come in' He did so and she shut the door quickly. In a second the tears returned to Rebecca's eyes but she pushed them away, her heart feeling as if it were ripping in two. She turned to face Philip and saw his eyes on her. Those gentle, caring eyes that she knew would haunt her if she ever got to sleep.

"Rebecca. I have only known you a day, but I feel as if now that I know you, I don't want to lose you. We will kill this wolf, I promise you. Even if it takes my life." He said, his voice low and velvet, like always. Rebecca thought for a second and then nodded. Now she really couldn't hide those tears. They began to stream down her face. Philip moved forward and took hold of her. She cried into his shoulder and he covered her as the tears wet his shirt.

As the tears stopped, Rebecca looked up and saw that Philip himself had been crying. She smiled and held onto him tighter. As they stood there, in the middle of the room, holding each other, the moon outside was covered with shadow. Rebecca sighed and, even though she didn't want to, pulled away from Philip.

"I should go. You need to sleep. And they are eager to know how we escaped the wolf." Philip wiped his eyes, though they did not show the tears that had once been there, not like Rebecca's did. She smiled and nodded while Philip sighed. He looked at her, his eyes studying her face, for a few more moments. Then, as though nothing had happened, Philip stood up straight and turned. "Goodnight, Little Red." He whispered, opening the door, letting in shouts and laughter. Rebecca smiled and watched as he shut the door, disappearing.

"Goodnight." She whispered back. With a sigh she undressed and put on the nightgown Callum had been talking about then slipped into the bed. As her head hit the pillow her last thoughts were not filled with terror as she thought they would be. Instead, they were filled of those eyes. Yet, they were not haunting her. Instead, they were loving her.


	8. Pain And Death

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm been rather busy. Hope you like this chapter. :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca awoke with a start, her eyes fluttering open with such shock at the sudden noise that she nearly made herself dizzy sitting up. She quickly threw the blankets off and stood. The noise came again, a great rapping noise on the window. With all the courage she could muster she crept closer until she had a clear view of the window. She jumped as a branch came forward, scrapping at the glass. With a sigh she realized it had only been the tree. Relief washed over her and she sat on the end of the bed, her mind whizzing with such adrenaline that she couldn't think straight. She knew there was no way she would be able to get to sleep now.

Quietly Rebecca slipped out of the room, a robe she had found in the closet wrapped tightly at her waist. The moonlight shone through another window at the end of the hallway. It was so beautiful and eerie. Almost inviting. With small, light steps she made her way down the hall. Her bare feet were warm against the cold floor making an odd sensation tingle in her toes. With another step forward she was at the window, gazing out of it with such awe at the low, white moon. Odd. Why was it so low? And if it were low, why was it not an orange color? She shook the thought from her head and rested her elbow on the sill.

A noise behind Rebecca made her jump slightly. She turned to see who was there but it was only a mouse, scuttling towards the kitchen to find any scraps of food. With a quick smile she turned back to the window. But instead of seeing the ghostly, white moon a face appeared at the window snarling and growling. Rebecca stumbled backwards as a paw broke through the pane of glass, sending little sparkling, clear slivers everywhere. A scream broke from her lips and she ran back down the long hallway. With her heart in her throat she banged on the door nearest to hers. It opened wildly and Callum appeared with a gun in hand. His wife was behind him, scared eyes peering from a shadow filled corner.

"RUN!" Rebecca urged her, pointing to a door in the room that the wife had not thought to use. With a frightened nod she flew to the door, whipping it open and running out into the night. Rebecca turned to see Philip join beside Callum, his face filled with panic. He had been caught off guard. They all had. Anger flared inside of her. These were innocent people who were risking their lives to save her. No, not to save her. To save themselves, to save the village and to escape from the nightmare that had become her life.

A scream echoed through the hallway as Rebecca threw herself back out into the open. A tiny red head girl stood stock still, the wolf pulling her by her nightgown. Callum yelled, his voice filled with anger for the beast that held his child. With a look of pure hatred on his face Callum loaded his gun, aiming to shoot.

"Daddy!" The little girl cried, her face filled with terror as the wolf came closer.

"A little snack before the main course." He growled, a low, menacing growl that sent shivers up Rebecca's spine.

"Stop it!" Rebecca screamed. "You came for me! _Remember_? Me!" The wolf turned and saw her, standing with her fists clenched and her eyes blazing. At that moment the moonlight peeked through a cloud, blanketing Rebecca in the white light of the moon. She looked like a ghost, standing there in her robe and nightgown. Her hair wild and her eyes challenging the beast.

"You want blood? You take mine. You want revenge? You take it out on me. If you even _think_ about killing another innocent person while I am your target, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Oh yes? And what, my dear little riding hood, should I be so afraid of?" He had turned now, his eyes on her and only her. Callum fiddled with his gun; it was jammed. Rebecca heard Philip curse and run to the other room while Callum gave up, dropping the gun and running to his child. Her sobs filled the room as Rebecca faced the wolf, and he faced her.

"Good always conquers evil." She hissed. She had nothing. Nothing but the hope that her words were right. She knew not how to kill this wolf. She knew nothing. But she would not let anyone die on her watch. Callum watched from the side, his arms wrapped protectively around his daughter. Rebecca knew she was alone on this one unless Philip came to her aid, but she knew she had to do this herself. So instead of wasting time, waiting for her knight to save her, instead she did the unthinkable. A vase sat on the table next to her and the door that Callum's wife had left through was still creaking on its hinges. With a swift throw the vase hit the wolf straight in the face, giving Rebecca time to run.

She knew there was no use in outrunning the wolf, but she did know that if she could get the wolf out of the house there would not be the threat of him hurting anyone. With swift legs she ran towards the town's outskirts. Her skirts whirled around her ankles making it somewhat hard to run. Soon she could feel him gaining on her, a growl rising from his stomach. A large object came into view, the outline of it fuzzy in Rebecca's eyes. When she got closer she saw it was a well. And…

A fence. She was trapped. There was no way she could get over that fence in time. As she reached the well she turned quickly, facing the wolf. He stopped, a smirk on his face. He would try and enjoy every minute of his revengeful murder.

"So, it looks as though brave little red riding hood has met her match. Of course, it's no surprise I would get this victory. You see, little girl, I don't ever lose. I'm the best hunter in the woods. The fastest, the keenest, the smartest. I guess you just didn't realize that. Now, how would you like to go? Hmm? It can be painless or-"

Galloping hooves. They both heard it. Philip appeared behind the wolf that moment, his face full of anger and hatred, just as Callum's had been. He jumped, hitting the ground at full force. His legs didn't buckle though, and he stood with an axe, ready to kill. The wolf snarled and jumped at Philip.

"NO!" Rebecca screamed, panic in her voice. The two tumbled on the ground, Philip slashing the axe through the air and the wolf trying desperately to bite at Philip. Rebecca moved forward quickly, she couldn't get close enough though, not without getting a fang or axe in the eye. But before she could figure out a plan the axe slipped from Philip's hand, flying through the air and clanking against the brick of the well and falling in, landing a moment later with a splash. Rebecca turned back to the fight to see Philip take hold of the wolf's throat, closing his grip as hard as he could.

_He's going to win! He's going to kill the wolf! _Rebecca thought excitedly. Her eyes watched as the wolf coughed and then whimpered. A second passed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Another second. Two. A gurgle. Three. Four. Not another sound. Philip stood, his hands hanging at his side and his breathing hard. Rebecca let a sob escape and rushed to him. He sighed and took hold of her. They stood there for a second and she listened to the beating of his heart. The wolf was dead. Gone. Dead.

A sound from behind them made her feel more relieved. Callum was coming. She sighed and pulled back, her eyes glimmering with happiness that the nightmare was over. Philip smiled then turned around to greet Callum.

But it wasn't Callum.

The wolf jumped, pinning Philip to the ground. A scream escaped his lips and the wolf hit him over the head with a strong paw then opened his mouth to reveal gleaming teeth. Philip's eyes widened. "Rebecca!" Philip cried. Before she could do anything the white fangs went down, down. Clamping onto Philip's neck, ripping his tender, soft flesh. With a terrible sob Rebecca watched the life drain from his eyes until he stared into the distance, fixed on nothing in particular.

He had died trying to save her.

He had died… And it was all her fault.

And now the wolf would pay.


	9. Revenge

Author's Note: This story has not been forgotten, I promise you. But the reality of the real world has consumed me, and I haven't had time to do any writing. Here is the second last chapter of the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pool of blood lay beside Philip. The wolf, in his pleasure, licked his lips and turned back towards Rebecca. A tear rolled down hercheek and she closed her eyes for a minute. If there was ever a moment in her life where she wished herself invisible, it was now. But she tooka deep breath and opened them again, staring at the wolf long and hard. He raised an eyebrow and swiped his paw over his ear, then sat. He knew he would win. He was the hare and she was the tortoise. Even if he didn't try to kill her, she'd still end up in his grasp. He knew she was too weak now. He knew it.

And he loved it.

Rebecca scanned the area. A lantern hung outside of the nearest barn. Was that luck? The lantern could have only been left there by accident. Taking the opportunity as quickly as it appeared, Rebecca ran towards the barn, knocking the lantern in the straw. It smashed to the ground and she stood back, horrified as the light went out. The wolf snickered from where he was then closed in on her, sick of the chase and hungry for more blood.

Rebecca backed up, realizing she was backing into a corner. With a sob of frustration she began pleading with the wolf, who bent down to sniff the broken lantern, laughing the whole time.

"You really aren't very smart, are you? Breaking a lantern in which you could kill me with, backing into a corner. Oh dear, oh dear. What shall we do with you?"

Rebecca sobbed again, burying her head in her hands.

"There, there. I'll comfort you. By killing you and keeping you from the pain of living with the blood of others staining your hands." Rebecca looked up, her eyes red and swollen, a pathetic look on her face. But a moment passed and suddenly that look was replaced by revenge. Beside the wolf the straw burnt red with flames, shocking him as he realized what happened. In only seconds the fire had spread, now surrounding the wolf. Rebecca took the only chance she had and escaped, running towards the well. As she threw herself into the cool grass she watched as the fire swallow the wolf, him yelping and crying in the night.

The fire didn't stop there, though. It had already made it's way to the barn and a few other houses by the time Rebecca got back to Callum's house. The whoe town was in frenzy, but the fire was getting stronger and bigger and finally Rebecca found herself running to the barn, searhing for Philip's mare, Jodie.

Without a second thought Rebecca fled from the village, her hair wild behind her and her hands clutching the reins as hard as she could. Jodie's terrified whinnie stung at her ears as they travelled through the burning town. Soon, though, they had made it out. The cool, dark, quiet forest fell like a blanket over Rebecca, bringing the tranquility she had longed for for days.

Jodie stopped and Rebecca hopped down from her. The last thing she remembered was collapsing on the ground, closing her eyes and sighing, gently, as sleep overcame her.


	10. The New Life

She awoke to the chirp of the birds and the light of dawn creating abstract patterns on the patch of grass in which she had made her bed the night before. Jodie nickered as Rebecca sat up, the terror still reflected in the mare's eyes. Sitting up with a jolt, Rebecca remembered what had happened last night, though she wasn't sure if she had seen anyone else escape the fire.

Quickly, as though she had been up for hours and had the energy of ten men, she mounted Jodie and kicked her hard, steering her towards the village. Or what remained of the village.

Everything was dead, everything was black, and there was no living soul in sight. Brows knit, Rebecca felt the urge to cry, but there were no tears to come. She had run dry like a well with no water. _What have I done?_ She asked herself, frustration replacing the fear for what she might find. In the center of the village a few bodies lay. She turned her head, unable to look into the eyes of the dead. They hadn't even been burned all that much. But the terror mixed with the shock and burns must have killed them.

Smoke rose from everything, the floundering of the flames had stopped perhaps only an hour ago, and the smell of burning wood and flesh filled the air. Jodie nickered in the distance, Rebecca had strayed farther from her. What was left of the haven she so wanted?

It took her an hour to search the entire village, and with no luck either. Everyone had died, and those who hadn't most likely had fled and were nowhere near the village now.But in Rebecca's eyes, she had failed them all. It was her duty to kill the wolf and protect the village, and she had only done one of those two things.

Suddenly, a noise rose from the smoke. A cry. A small cry. Without hesitation Rebecca followed the voice, frantic to find the survivor. A face stared at her from a charred blanket, the cheeks smeared with ash and soot. Two big, blue eyes pleaded Rebecca to save her from the hell she had been living in all night.

Rebecca moved forward and outstetched her hand. The child took it without thinking and pulled themselves from the rubble. As the blanket fell away Rebecca realized it was the little red head daughter of Callum. She was the only survivor. Slowly, without letting go of her hand, the little girl and Rebecca walked away from the bodies of the dead.

"What is your name?" Rebecca asked her, stopping and bending down to wipe the soot from her face.

"Kathryn. What is yours?" Rebecca thought for a minute.

"You can call me Red."

"Yes, Red. Are we going tofind Papa?"

"I don't think so. I think Papa is safe now, away from the bad things." Kathryn's face sunk.

"Away from the bad things." She whispered. "What are the bad things?"

"Those tales that no one ever thinks is true. Those things that are fairytales. The fairytales turned bad."

"And who will stop the bad things? Why can't I be safe, like Papa?"

"You will be. I won't let the bad things get you. I'll stop the bad things. For you."

Kathryn nodded. Jodie appeared from the smoke, her eyes resting on Kathryn. Gently, Rebecca took hold of Jodie's reins. So with the reins of the mare, and the hand of Kathryn in each hand, the three figures walked back towards the forest, leaving the remains behind, and ready to start their new life.

"Red?"

"Yes?"

"Are there wolves in the forest?"

"There's no need to be afraid of the big bad wolf. Not anymore."

-----

Author's Note: The end of "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf. But not the end of Red and Kathryn. ;)


End file.
